Time Warp
by kindredsouls
Summary: What if the mishaps and dangers of Daimatou Enbou (GMG) weren't actually over? At the height of the party, disaster strikes. The present becomes the future and the past becomes the present. Fairy Tail tries to make heads or tails out the situation while they race against the clock to fix what happened before their future becomes irreparable.(T cuz I have no idea where this is going
1. Chapter 1

Time Warp

Lucy woke with a start. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Some of her future self's memories still haunted her. The grip around her waist tightened. Lucy smiled up at the sleeping man beside her. Natsu's expression was troubled. Lucy's eyes watered as the nightmares invaded her thoughts. I need to calm down. I shouldn't worry Natsu any further, she thought. The sun had yet to rise, so Lucy carefully moved Happy off her stomach and onto the pillow by her head. She tried to loosen Natsu's hold, but his grip was like a vice's. Suddenly Natsu's eyes shot open and he threw his body on top of her's. He buried his head in her neck and let out a shuddering breath.

"Lucy...Lucy...Lucy...," he muttered over and over.

"Natsu...I'm right here," Lucy assured him slowly.

She ran her hands through his hair to calm him. Somehow Natsu's tackle hadn't disturbed Happy. After about twenty minutes, Natsu calmed enough to roll off Lucy and sit up. He sat with his back to her and stared out the window.

"Gomen, Lucy," Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu," Lucy chided sitting up. "You know I'll always be here for you. I don't mind. We're nakama after all."

She could've sworn she saw him stiffen at the word "nakama". She loved him more than nakama, but could he feel the same way for her? No.

"I know, Lucy. Sorry about dropping in again," Natsu said.

"It's fine. Especially with everything we've been through. So, since neither of us are getting back to sleep, I'm going to go make breakfast."

As Lucy left the room, Natsu turned to watch her leave. Her sleep shorts showed off her long legs. He wanted to hold her close a while longer-to chase away the nightmares of course-, but she obviously didn't feel the same. Natsu looked at his still sleeping friend. If only I could dream like you, Happy, he thought forlornly.

About an hour later, Lucy finished making breakfast. She set heaping plates of pancakes and bacon on the table. She set out a plate of fish for Happy, too.

"Come and get it!" Lucy called.

"Whoo!" Natsu and Happy shouted as they ran into the kitchen.

Within ten minutes half of what Lucy made was gone. She finished her third pancake, then excused herself to take a shower. After another hour, the trio were on their way to the guild.

"You're the bestest, Lucy!" Happy proclaimed still thinking about the syrup covered, bacon wrapped fish he'd eaten.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed rubbing his stomach.

"Arigatou, guys," Lucy responded.

They walked into the guild to find the usual stuff. Lucy ran over to Levy and Erza at the bar. Natsu followed a bit more slowly and sat by Gray. He and Juvia had been even more inseparable than usual. Whenever Natsu asked why, Gray's expression would darken and Juvia would become near inconsolable with tears.

"Erza you seem out of it," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Levy agreed. "You've barely touched your cake."

It was true. And very strange.

"Ano...Well, there's something I need to tell you guys. Master said he would make and announcement later when everyone got here...," Erza started.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Jellal and Meredy are coming for a visit today," Erza said quickly.

"Really? That's great!" Juvia said excitedly.

"What is?" Wendy asked joining them.

"Carla!" Happy shouted as he dove at the she-cat beside Wendy.

Carla dodged him with practiced ease.

"Oi! Brats! Listen up!" Makarov shouted from the upper level. "Max, Warren, close the doors."

They obeyed. All was silent. Makarov cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Most of you remember Jellal from the Tower of Heaven and Oracion Seis, and Meredy from Grimoire heart. Although, many of you may not know that they have become our allies."

"What about Ultear-san?" Wendy asked.

"She died in Daimatou Enbou to save us-to save me," Gray said slowly.

Juvia gripped his hand and placed a hand on his back.

Makarov continued: "Yes...Jellal and Meredy will be coming for a visit today. Doranbolt has agreed to keep Lahar clear-"

"Since when is Dorannbolt on our side?!" Elfman interject only to be promptly smacked upside the head by Evergreen's fan.

"Atigatou, Ever. Since Tenroujima, Doranbolt has had a sympathies toward Fairy Tail. And because a few well respected mages and a dragon slayer close to his heart all vouched for them and Jellal and Meredy's assistance in Daimatou Enbou, he has granted this favor. Kagura and Millianna have also asked to meet with them here to clear the air so to speak. Erza will act as mediator. Though there is no real need to say this, you are all sworn to secrecy. If any of you are uncomfortable with these arrangements, you are welcome to leave," Makarov said.

No one moved. Mira whispered something to her little sister. Lisanna turned beat red and shouted, "Mira!"

"Don't you dare get any ideas, you match-making demon!" Erza warned.

"No promises," Mira responded with a wink.

Everyone laughed and continued on with life.

"When are Jellal and Meredy coming?" Wendy asked.

Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla had moved from the bar to a booth near the doors. Levy had found a seat by Gajeel on the far side of the room.

"After sunset. Kagura and Millianna should be here any time now." Erza answered.

"So Erza...Have you spoken to Jellal since we met during training? A little birdie told me you two spent a long time together...Alone." Lucy teased.

"Would this bird happen to be blue?" Erza asked glaring at Happy.

Happy gulped an hid behind Carla.

"I won't betray my informant," Lucy responded. "And stop dodging the question."

"Nothing happened. We just talked," Erza said with an almost unnoticeable twinge of disappointment. She stuffed a bite of cake in her mouth.

"I don't believe you."

"Juvia agrees."

"Why do you say that?" Erza questioned.

It was Wendy who answered: "We know more than you think, Erza-san."

Erza could only stare at the young girl.

"The great Titania is speechless! Good job, Wendy!" Natsu crowed.

"Well, Juvia has quite a bit figured out about you, too, Natsu." Juvia said with a sly smile.

Gray laughed. "It's not like he's all that complicated. He's just dense!"

"What did you say, ice princess?!" Natsu shouted.

"You heard me, flame brain!"

"You two wouldn't be fighting, would you?" Erza asked menacingly.

"Of course not!" Gray protested.

"Aye sir!" Natsu agreed.

Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia laughed and Erza went to back to her cake. Just then Millianna and Kagura came in.

"Feelin' spiffy, Er-chan?!" Millianna shouted as she ran at Erza. She stood and hugged her fiercely. She released the younger girl and hugged Kagura.

"Neko!" Millianna shouted and dove at the Exceeds.

Happy flew into Lucy's chest and Lily ran from his place at the bar to Levy's lap. Carla didn't move fast enough. She was ensnared in Millianna's grip. Everyone laughed as Wendy tried to coax Carla from Millianna's deathly squeeze.

"When will they arrive?" Kagura asked Erza asked softly.

"After dark," she whispered.

Cana came up behind Kagura and threw one arm around her shoulders.

"Now's no time to mope! Drink up and have fun!" she slurred as she dragged the other girl to the bar. Mira laughed as she put two mugs of sake on the bar.

"Don't get too drunk!" Erza called after her with a chuckle.

"Kagura! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as he charged at her.

"Pipe down, ash breath!" Gray shouted.

"Shut up, walking icicle!"

"You wanna go, squinty eyes?!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Natsu, Gray! You two wouldn't be fighting wouldn't happen to be fighting, would you?" a new, yet familiar voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So yeah I know I'm a terrible person for updating so late, but...well I have no excuse...O well. Enjoy and review please! I know about as much as you do on where this story is going do feel free to insert your ideas. I'm open to all comments.**_

All attention was drawn to the small hallway by the staircase. Two figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Jellal!" the two former fighters shouted.

Juvia ran towards Meredy and was met with a fierce embrace. Miliana and Kagura froze. Eras put her hand on Milliana's shoulder. The younger girl handed Carla to Wendy. Erza made eye contact with Kagura across the room. She nodded and waited for Erza and Milliana's to reach the bar before walking to Jellal and Meredy. Jellal had just release Lucy from a hug. She piled the fight-ready Natsu along with her as Lucy gave them space. Erza took Kagura and Milliana's hands in her own and took a deep breath before speaking.

"This is Kagura," she moved their intertwined hands, "She was Simon's sister."

"Forgive me," Jellal pleaded as he dropped to his knees in front of them.

Kagura's hands and chin trembled.

"Erza told me it was her own weakness that killed Simon, but Milliana's told me you delivered the fatal blow."

"The blast was intended for me, Simon leapt in front of me." Erza explained softly.

Milliana looked between Jellal andErza horrified.

"I just the truth; the whole truth," Kagura voice trembled as she spoke.

"It all started with our failed escape attempt," Jellal began. "Erza took the fall and was tortured for it. I went in to save her, but was caught."

"I started a rebellion to save him and everyone else. If only I'd been stronger..." Erza muttered half to herself.

"No. It was my choice. When the guards ran to silence the rebels, a dark spirit overtook me and I broke free. Erza came rushing to my aid moments later only to turned into the one that needed saving. The demon used me to attack her. I wanted to stop, but I no longer had control of myself. That is why I did all those terrible things. Years later, I forced Erza to return and we fought. I tricked the council into helping me and nearly destroyed the world. I brought Erza to her knees, but Natsu still stood in my way. I readied a fatal blast I knew he couldn't stop in his weakened state. Erza moved between us."

"I thought he might stop if he knew it was me he was killing, but-" Erza's voice broke and her hair shadowed her eyes.

"I fought the darkness, but it held fast. I couldn't stop..." Jellal voice shook. "shot right at them, and Simon jumped right in front of them at the moment..."

"If only I'd been stronger...,"Erza started.

"I know you hate me...And you have ever right to...but please, don't hate Erza for my actions. She has forgiven me, and I pray you two, Sho, and Wally might one day as well."

"No amount of apologies can bring back my brother..."Kagura started.

"Or give us back those years..."Milliana said.

"But I will try to forgive you because Erza has and Simon OAU dnt want me t bear a grudge that would only bring me down." Kagura finished.

Jellal's head shot up and his shocked eyes met Kagura's.

"I'm with Er-chan and Kagura-chan," Milliana agreed.

Jellal looked at Milliana and stood with a smile. Je wrapped all three girls in a hug with Erza in the middle. The girls were startled at first then wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug.

"I'm so happy..." Jellal said.

The guild cheered.

"Now lets party!"

"Fight me, Jellal!"

"Shut up, baka!"

"You wanna go, stripper?!"

"Bring it on, ash breath!"

"Drinking contest, ice princess!"

"You're on, flame brain!"

The four former enemies separated. Erza found her eyes watering nd threatening to spill.

"Er-chan...," Milliana started concerned.

"Erza, what did I tell you about that?" Jellal scolded tenderly and placed a hand on her cheek.

Erza blushed as he wiped a stray tear with his thumb.

"About time, you tsundere!" Meredy shouted as she grabbed his free arm.

"Erza, you still want your strawberry cake or Jellal all you'll be eating tonight?" Mira teased from her place at the bar.

Everyone but the aforementioned couple laughed as Jellal quickly retracted his hand and Erza turned the color of her hair. Meredy ran off to join Juvia and Gray as Cana reclaimed her "drinking partner". After Milliana ran to where the exceeds now sat with Romeo and Wendy, Erza noticed Jellal had disappeared.

"Your cake m'lady," Jellal said from behind her.

She whirled around it find him in a low bow holding the cake out to her. She laughed and blushed a little. He straightened and she planted a kiss on his cheek. Erza darted away with her cake in hand. Jellal touched his cheek and stared at her dumbfounded. When he regained his senses, he smiled and followed her to the empty booth she'd chosen. Meredy smiled a bittersweet smile and said, "I wish Ultear were hear to see this..."

"I do, too," Gray agreed placing his hand on hers.

Juvia squeezed his hand under the table and smiled at him which he returned with a thankful one.

"Kawaii!" Meredy proclaimed.

Lucy watched a little ways off from where she sat across from Natsu. 'If only...' she thought. 'Nope. Nope. Nope. Stop this, Lucy. He doesn't like you like that.'

"Wass wiff da fass?" Natsu asked with his mouth full.

He startled Lucy away from her thoughts.

"Chew and swallow," she chuckled.

He obeyed.

"You looked happy when you were staring at ice freak, Juvia, and Meredy; then, looked wistful. Then your face scrunched up like you ate something bad. Then you looked sad," Natsu explained. "Why?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I was just thinking." Lucy said giving him a smile.

He looked at her critically. Her explanation had only furthered his suspicions.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on Gray?" Natsu questioned with disbelief and hints of anger in his voice.

Lucy looked at him stunned, then laughed so hard she cried. Natsu pouted.

"It wasn't that weird..." he muttered dejectedly.

"No, no. It's just like we're siblings. It'd be weird," Lucy said catching her breath, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

Natsu just looked away and continued eating.

"Don't mind him, Lucy. He's just jealous," Happy said as if he were only confirming the weather.

Lucy blushed and looked at Natsu questioningly. He stood up quickly and grabbed Happy by the tail. He muttered something bout getting some beer and disappeared. Lucy him go, then looked don at her hands in her lap. Her thoughts ran in circles as she played 'He loves me/He loves me not' with her keys as the petals.

Meanwhile, Natsu argued with Happy in the back hallway.

"How could you?!" Natsu whisper shouted.

"How could you not?" Happy responded.

"She's just gonna laugh at me like she did with Gray..." Natsu said putting his face in his hands.

"Lucy isn't like that, Natsu. She-"

"You're right. She would try to let me down easy."

Gajeel, Levy, Jet, and Droy were sitting at a table nearby. Because of his dragon-like hearing, Gajeel heard it all as they continued to go back and forth. Jet and Droy were fighting, but about what he had long forgotten. As they got louder, Levy shifted closer to him. He looked down at the small woman and gave a small smile.

"Why don't you let your fists decide whatever it is you're fighting about?" Gajeel suggested.

"You're right!" Jet shouted.

The two got up and soon started a traditional Fairy Tail brawl. Gajeel chuckled at his own genius. He slipped an arm around the bluenette and set his chin on her shoulder.

"Whatcha readin', Shrimp?" Gajeel asked softly.

He heard her breath hitch and he smiled.

After getting 'He loves me' for the sixth time, Lucy put her keys away with a sigh.

"Guess I'll get that beer myself," she muttered standing.

She deftly dodged displaced furniture and stray magic alike with practiced ease as she made her way to the bar.

"One beer, please, Mira," Lucy asked when she got there.

Both Kagura and Cana were flat drunk. Lucy had to hand it to Kagura: she could really hold her liquor. Lucy thanked Mira for the drink,then turned back to the guildhall. Elfman sat with Rajinshu, Meredy with Gray and Juvia, Milliana with Romeo, Wendy, and the Exceeds, Jellal and Erza eating cake together, Gajeel with Levy. Lucy took a sip of her beer and frowned when she couldn't find Natsu. She nearly dropped her drink when Happy flew full speed into her chest. She brought her free hand up to pet the Exceed's fur as he proclaimed Natsu was a "meanie". Lucy smiled down at the cat and offered to buy him a fish as sheesh down her drink. Natsu watched from the shadows of the stairs. He blushed as he tried to chase away the desire to be the one mashed against Lucy's boobs. He took a deep breath as he started walking towards them. Lucy laughed as Happy flew over Carla with a fish in hand. Strong familiar hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a toned chest. She blushed and looked up to fond Natsu grinning down up at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Lucy arms on his and leaned into him. This caught the dragon slayer off guard. 'Now or never' he thought. Natsu kissed her neck tenderly. Lucy's breath caught and she leaned into his shoulder. The world seemed to slow to a stop. He kissed the underside of her jaw. She reached behind her and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Got more cake," Jellal said proudly as he sat across from Erza again.

"Hey Jellal? Can I ask you something?" Erza asked cautiously.

"Fire away," Jellal answered, taking a swig of his beer mug.

"Why did you lie to me about having a fiancé?"

He choked and looked at her stunned.

"How did you-Who told you?!"

"Did you honestly think I was stupid enough to believe that? I mean...if you didn't want to kiss me and really don't like me-"

Jellal silenced her with a kiss. She could only stare at him as he pulled away.

"Don't think I don't love you. I was only trying to protect you! You deserve better than me! And imagine what it would do to Fairy Tail if our relationship ever came out. The Council would never stop hunting you and the guild's reputation would be irreparable!" Jellal nearly shouted.

"Do you think I can't take care of myself?" Erza's eyes hardened.

"I do, but-"

"Do you think my guild mates would ever tell a soul?"

"I don't-"

"Do you doubt Fairy Tail?"

"Never."

"Then what are you concerned about? I would only act with the utmost stealth if I were to meet with you," Erza's voice took on a lighter tone. "And you could always play Mystogan for a while."

Jellal could only smile and shake his head in defeat.

"You win," he said.

"Of course I do," Erza responded with a wink.

Lucy turned in Natsu arms to face him. She put one hand on his neck on the other on his chest. Natsu leaned in to kiss her. Then the woman in his arms vanished. He swiveled around trying to find her.

"Luce?! Where are you?! Lucy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy gasped as the man in front of her and the guild hall disappeared. She closed her eyes as the colors swirled, then opened them to find a much younger Fairy Tail. Lucy gasped and put both hands over her mouth to hold back her panicked scream. Everyone around her reflected her shock.

"Who are you?! How did you get here?!" a much younger Mirajane questioned as she launched herself at her.

"Mira! Calm down! I'm not the enemy!" Lucy responded, barely dodging her attacks.

"How do you know my name?!"

"If you would stop for a moment, I would tell you!"

Mira paused. Lucy held up her guild mark. Everyone that could see gasped and an uproar of confusion filled the hall. Crash from the bar broke the noise. Natsu shot up from where he had landed and charged Lucy.

"Lucy," he shouted as he grabbed her and swung her around in a hug. Lucy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"I'm fine, Natsu."

"Where are we?" Natsu asked as he sent her down to take in his surroundings.

"The past," Lucy answered softly.

"What do you mean 'the past'?" Young Erza asked standing up.

"Our past. Your future," Gray responded from where he landed a few feet away.

"Oi! I bet I can beat Erza!" Natsu shouted, charging the little girl.

"Natsu! Don't pick fights against girls half your age!" Lucy scolded.

"But why?" Natsu whined.

He held Erza by her braid as she thrashed, trying to get free or strike a blow.

"Put me down!" she shouted.

"Nah!" he responded with a cocky grin.

"Natsu! You wouldn't happen to be bullying the younger me, would you?" Erza asked threateningly as she emerged from the crowd of that had gathered around them.

"No! Just saying 'hey'," Natsu insisted, quickly releasing the girl.

Young Gray barked out a laugh then said, "Still a pansy as an adult!"; which quickly caused a fight.

Jellal walked up behind Erza rubbing the new bump on his head from the fall with a groan. His eyes met Young Erza's as she picked herself up. Her eyes widened in fear. Jellal looked away ashamedly as his hair shadowed his eyes. Erza stepped between the two and met her younger self's eyes instead. She offered a reassuring smile. A younger Makorov stepped forward.

"Do any of you know why you're here?" he asked.

"Not a clue," Gray answered.

Makorov pointed to Lucy.

"Your name?"

"Lucy."

He then pointed to Jellal.

"Jellal."

Another crash resounded near the back of the guild as the rest of the future members appeared. Chaos erupted from the confusion. Both Makorovs heaved deep sighs and climbed up to the second level.

"Oi! Brats! Listen up!" they shouted in unison.

Everyone paused.

"My children on the left," Makorov said.

"And mine on the right," the younger Makorov said.

They obeyed.

Makorov looked to those on the left.

"No one is to tell their younger counterparts anything that happens in the future under any circumstances. We already know how it ends when your future is revealed and altered. We are going to find who is behind all this and stop him just as Fairy Tail always has."

Cheers erupted around the room.

"Wait! What about us?" Young Natsu shouted.

It was Erza who responded. "If we allow you to fight and you get injured, it affects the future; but, if something happens to the future the past can alter it. Beside, this is probably just another time stream."

"Another?" Young Erza asked.

"That is quite enough. We can tell you no more." Makorov interrupted.

"Wait, there's something I want to check," Lucy said stepping forward. "Erza pull back the hair from your eye, please."

The girl only glared back at her defiantly.  
"Just do as she says," the younger Makorov said.

The girl obeyed. No eye patch. Lucy nodded, then turned to Young Gray.

"Gray, has Natsu made a promise to the shadows yet?"

"Yes, but-"

Lucy had already moved on to little Natsu.

"Natsu, can you please take off your scarf?"

"No way!" he protested clutching it in his small fists.

Lucy walked over to him and bent to look him in the eyes.

"Please," she asked offering small smile.

The boy begrudgingly agreed. A small scar was revealed on the side of his neck. She nodded and thanked him with a ruffle of his hair before returning to her group.

"All clear," she said to Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

Young Makorov cleared his throat.

"May I ask what that was about?"

"Yes, I was just getting a reference of time and making sure we wouldn't run into another set of ourselves," Lucy responded with a smile.

"Another set?!" both Makorovs shouted.

"Remember that time you had us clean out the guild library 'cause flame-brain wrecked some sacred temple?" Gray asked.

"Oi! You're the one that knocked over the idol, stripper!" Natsu protested.

"Oudasai!" Erza shouted silencing them with a glare.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Well, Natsu opened a weird book and we were transported to the day Natsu got the scar on his neck."

Makorov shook his head as his younger self's eyes widened.

"Bunny girl!" he proclaimed.

Lucy hung her head.

"Aye…," she muttered weakly. "Erza made me do it."

"I didn't know you performed for them, too, Bunny Girl." Gajeel teased.

"I only did that because we lost to you guys!" Lucy protested.

"Then why did you perform for them?" he countered.

"Master made me…"

"Geehee."

"I see a lot of new faces in the future," Young Makorov said.

"Shall I introduce them?" Makorov asked.

The younger man nodded.

"Step forward when I call your name. Lucy, Gajeel, Kinana, Laki, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lily, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, of Mermaid Heel: Kagura and Millianna-"

"What about Simon? Where are Sho and Wally?" little Erza asked.

Kagura's hair shadowed her eyes. Jellal gritted his teeth and looked away.

"We cannot say," Millianna said slowly.

"But-"

"Leave it," Erza said.

Young Erza hair shadowed her face and her fists trembled at her side.

"Knowing your future does nothing but haunt your every move and terrify you." Lucy said softly. "Be it preventable or not."

Natsu put a comforting arm around her shoulders and leaned into him. Gray took Juvia's hand as her shoulders started to shake. Young Makorov took note of this.

"You seem to speak from experience," Young Makorov thought aloud. "No one is to ask or tell of the future."

"Unless you ask for a reading from me!" a suddenly sober-sounding Cana interjected.

Makorov just shook his head.

"Gajeel. You're the best spy we've got. I want you, Lily, and Jellal to snoop around and see what you can dig up," Makorov instructed.

"Oi, why does Star-Boy have to come?" Gajeel questioned.

"Because he has been evading the Council and gathering information for almost eight years now."

Gajeel opened his mouth to protest.

"And I think back up wouldn't hurt."

"Fine," Gajeel grumbled. He turned to Jellal. "You better find something less conspicuous than what you wore to Daimatou Enbou."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Jellal responded with a small smile.

The two changed into plain clothes and found cloaks. Just as Jellal was about to follow Gajeel and Lily out the back door, Erza grabbed his hand from the shadows of the back hallway.

"Stay away from me-both mes-for now. I don't think it'd be a good idea to rewrite history," she whispered.

"Would rewriting history be so bad?" Jellal asked. "If you had known the others and I were alive, you wouldn't have shed so many tears. And Simon would still be alive."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do." Jellal put a careful hand on her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. "You would have realized I wasn't worth saving and killed me when you had the chance," Jellal responded with a sad smile.

Erza eyes glistened and Jellal began to regret his honesty. He sighed and started to draw away. Erza had on his wrist stopped him.

"You will always be worth saving to me."

His heart did flips in his chest and he smiled.

"Our love will kill us one day," he sighed then kissed her forehead. "I promise to stay away from the two of you until this thing is over."

"Thank you," she breathed before kissing his palm.

He drew away then followed Gajeel and Lily into the foreboding night. Erza turned away as they disappeared from view and retreated upstairs; not realizing that her younger self had seen the whole encounter.


	4. Chapter 4

As the night turned to morning, the guild remained divided. Past and present. Present and future. It was unusually quiet until a single person crossed the invisible divide. Young Mirajane walked up to her future self. Mira sat with her siblings and Rajinshu.

"Why do I look so weak in the future?" Young Mira asked with disdain.

"It makes it easier to get the drop on people," Laxus responded with a chuckle.

"Did I ask you, Sparky?" she snapped.

Freed bristled.

Bixlow laughed and said, "You never told you had this much spunk as a kid!"

"Spunk, Spunk, Spunk," his dolls echoed behind his head.

A drunken Cana flung her arm over the younger girl's shoulders.

"She changed as she got older; especially after Lisanna. Though, I kinda miss her and Erza fighting. I could make some serious money," she slurred.

Young Mira shoved her away.

"Get off me, drunk," she hissed.

"Oi, you wanna go?" Cana challenged with undeniable excitement.

"I could easily beat you."

Laxus stood to intervene. He stepped between them and placed a hand on Cana's shoulder.

"I really don't think Gramps would like it if you destroyed the guild and hospitalized Mirajane. And I don't think our Mira would appreciate it."

Cana laughed, "True, true."

"She could never beat me!" Young Mira protested.

"Actually, she might be on par with our Mira," Freed said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"What?!" she shouted.

"Yeah, she scored higher than Jura on the MPF. Expect nothing less from the daugh-"

Evergreen and Freed clamped their hands over their loud-mouthed teammate's mouth before he could cause irreversible damage; but, not before a certain brunette caught his meaning.

"I have one condition to walking away, though!" Cana shouted.

"And what's that?" Laxus asked cautiously. Knowing Cana, it could be anything from drinks to streaking through the park in a festival (trust him he already lost that bet in a card match) to reading his future and past to anyone who would listen (bad dare there, too).

"You buy me drinks for the rest of the night!"

"It's morning!" Everyone at the table shouted.

"Then you buy 'til dawn."

"Dawn already passed." Laxus deadpanned.

"No, baka, the dawn after dusk! It's a new day of drinking!" the alcoholic shouted as she dragged Laxus towards the bar.

"What?! I'll go broke!" He shouted panicked.

"Not my problem!" she responded.

Everyone from her time sweat dropped and went on with life as the other half tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Can she really drink that much?" Young (well younger than he is now) Macao asked shocked by how much the girl had changed.

"Or is Laxus just broke in the future?" Young Wakaba added.

"She can out drink anyone," Macao answered.

"More than both of us combined," Wakaba added.

"Really?!" their younger selves shouted.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"Come on, pretty boy! I know you have money stashed away," Cana interrupted.

She had her arm slung around the much taller, very unamused, man's shoulders while waving her now empty bottle in the air. He grumbled and handed her a wad of money to silence her and get her off him. Some of the tension was gone, but the silence returned as Cana was pacified with booze. That is until the usual culprits started their usual antics.

"I bet I can beat your past self, stripper!" the pink haired boys shouted making a dash for the said boy's younger doppelganger.

"No, you can't!" Gray shouted punching Natsu to the floor before he could reach his younger self. "Remember? I beat you that time."

Natsu didn't miss a beat. "But I beat you ever other time!"

"Not even close, flame-brain!"

"Let's settle this here and now then, ice princess!"

"You're on, ash breath!"

"Drinking contest!"

"We already did that!"

"Race!"

"Did that, too!"

"Eating contest!"

"Old news."

"Hand-to-hand combat?"

"We do that everyday."

Both Natsu and Gray had run out of ideas.

"A manly contest of manly manliness!" Elfman shouted, only to be immediately smacked upside the head with Evergreen's fan.

"How the hell would such ridiculousness work and leave a clear victor when it doesn't even make sense?!" she questioned.

"Didn't know you cared," Mira teased.

"I just want those two bakas to shut up."

Natsu and Gray had now pulled out a chalk board to brain storm suggestions for a contest.

"How come Mira and Erza stopped fighting but Natsu and Gray are still just as bad?" Young Levy asked softly.

"They grew up," Lisanna responded.

"But they grew up," Young Jet responded, not quite understanding,

"In all but mind and maturity," Lucy answered.

Levy, Lisanna, and Lucy laughed as they all rolled their eyes at the guys.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted suddenly.

Said girl turned slowly to face him.

"Who is more attractive?" Natsu asked with a straight face.

"Eh?!"

She blushed profusely as Levy chuckled.

"That's not fair! Of course she'll choose you!" Gray protested.

"That's the point," Natsu responded with his trademark grin.

"Juvian chooses Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted.

"Well, now we're tied," Gray said.

"We didn't even ask Juvia!" Natsu shouted.

"Are you saying her opinion doesn't matter?!"

"You liiiiiike her," Happy cried, characteristically rolling his "I".

Gray promptly froze the foolish Exceed which set Natsu off further and their argument turned into a bar room brawl.

Lucy sweat dropped as their argument escalated. Levy just sighed.

"So Lucy…," Mira said suddenly appearing at her side, making her jump a little. "Who is more attractive?"

Lucy looked for an escape route. Nope, she was never that lucky: Levy, Lisanna, and Mira had her cornered. The younger Levy, Jet, and Droy watched with fascination. Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Oi, Mira," Laxus called. Said woman looked up innocently. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"But I want to hear it from her," she said, refocusing on Lucy.

Laxus shrugged in an _I tried_ manner. Panic mode set in in Lucy's mind. Oh! She could fall back into a shoulder roll and run! A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and breasts pressed into her back. Cana.

"So…who's the lover boy, Lucy?"

"If I say Gray, Juvia will kill me. If I say Natsu, you'll never leave me alone," Lucy said decisively. "So I won't answer."

"Oh?" Mira said in a terrifyingly sweet voice. "You think this is the only way to get an answer?"

A dark aura overcame the woman as Lucy tried to think of another escape. Damn this cat and mouse game.

"I'll just spike your drink till you're too drunk to know any better and have you spill then. Or I could just bribe Virgo into telling me all your secrets," the barmaid said sinisterly.

"Virgo would never betray me!"

"Oh, she might when I give her new chains and whips from her favorite store in Hargeon."

"Levy, help me!" the blonde cried, desperate for support.

"Oh, Lu-chan…," Levy responded with an apathetic shake of her head. "Only you can solve this problem. Just answer the question and all this will go away," the traitorous bluenette said simply.

Lucy gaped then glared at her before staring at the table as if it was the source of all her woes. Then an idea hit her; but, she'd have to make this good to get away. She put her face in her hands and shook her head slowly with a groan as if she was really fighting telling them. She squished her eyes shut and pulled her hands away from her face, took a deep breath, and before she could lose her composure, she shouted: "Levy's pregnant!"

The Guild went silent. In the girls' shock, Lucy leapt over the table and ran to where Natsu stood, cackling all the way.

"What?!" Mira shrieked.

"Jeez, Levy, I gave you those rubbers for a reason…" Cana muttered.

Gajeel had already spit out his drink, nearly choking in the process, and was trying to make sense of the situation.

"I'm not! I'm on my period right now!" Levy shouted back, her blush rivaling Erza's hair.

"You can bleed during pregnancy!" Mira insisted, folding her arms across her chest. "Who's the dad? If it's not Gajeel, Jet, or Droy, I'm gonna kill him, you and the father after the baby is born for not telling me, and raise the child as my own; wait, scratch that, if the father is anyone but Gajeel I'll kill him and just make you two regret never coming clean about your relationship in the first place," Mira finished with a death glare, then suddenly smiled sweetly as she began to picture the future child. "Oh, and I'm going to be the baby's godmother and will name the child."

Everyone sweat-dropped while Jet and Droy sobbed at the loss of their precious Levy.

"I'm not pregnant!" Levy insisted again.

Mira _hmph-_ed, obviously not believing her. Gajeel sighed. It was clearly time for him to intervene.

"Oi, demon-woman," he called as he stood.

All eyes turned to him as he made his way over.

"Levy isn't pregnant," Gajeel said as he took his place by said woman's side.

Mira just glared her disbelief.

"Look. Yeah, she and I are together." Stars shone in Mira's eyes. "And we didn't tell anyone 'cause we knew what'd you do. I'm only saying anything now because it's part of my explanation and Shrimp hates keeping secrets from you guys anyway. Now, as all of you know, Short-Stack here is old-fashioned and wouldn't jump straight into sex a couple weeks into a relationship. We've never had sex. She says she wants to wait until she's ready to take that step and I respect her decisions. And you can be sure she isn't pregnant by another man 'cause Bookworm ain't like that and no one's dead; and, another fact: Levy is on her period. I've blown have a mission's reward on chocolate and ice cream."

Mira looked like she could die of happiness on the spot as a collective 'Awwww' overtook the Guild.

"That's so sweet! I'll start planning the wedding as soon as we get back!" she shouted in pure joy.

Gajeel and Levy groaned.

"C'mon, Shrimp. It's not healthy to be around this level of crazy. It can rub off." Gajeel grumbled as he grabbed Levy's bag and led her to his table in the back.

Their younger selves just stared on in shock as the soap opera-like drama that would become their lives in ten-twenty years. Young Makorov just turned around in his seat to face the bar with a heavy sigh as his counterpart just shook his head, used to their antics.

"Do us both a favor and just start stockpiling ale and earplugs now…," Makorov muttered as he took another swig from his tankard.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, completely oblivious as usual, Young Natsu was debating which one of his guild mates he would fight today. Can't fight Erza, he thought, looking as the sword toting young girl. She'll kill me. I fought Gray yesterday…Elfman? No, he's not much fun… Lisanna? He looked at said girl contemplatively before glancing at her demonic sister. He quickly turned away with a shiver and a decisive shake of his head. Definitely no. I'ld rather not die today-especially not at Mira's hands. Young Natsu looked around the guild again in the search of the perfect sparing partner to test his skills against. Then it hit him. It was brilliant! He grinned triumphantly to himself at his genius. He couldn't think of a better way to test himself. He slowly rose to a crouch from his seated position on the bench, trying not to alert his target. He waited until his prey's back was turned, counted to three and pounced with a battle cry!

"Older self! Fight Me!" Young Natsu shouted.  
Natsu spun and cackled with delight as he readied himself to show off to his younger self. That is until his younger counterpart was stopped midair by a hand gripping his scarf. Lucy held the boy at arms length so as not to be caught by his flailing limbs as she leveled a disapproving look on Natsu. "Hey! Put me down! What's the big deal?" Young Natsu shouted as he tried to loosen himself from Lucy's grip.  
"Yeah, Luce! What's the big deal, spoiling all our fun?" Natsu added with a pout.  
"Natsu, you should not encourage this kind of behavior. He could get himself hurt," Lucy reasoned calmly. "Oh, come on, Luce!" Natsu protested. "It's just a bit of sparring. I wasn't going to hurt him!"  
"You think I can't handle myself, huh lady?" Young Natsu argued.  
Lucy lifted him higher so she could look him in the eyes.  
"Against your adult counterpart when neither of you know the meaning of self-control and can easily be swept up in the heat of the moment? When unforeseen happenstance, such as-I don't know-the roof collapsing because you both are severely destructive on your own, is a very real possibility in a wood building, especially when two fire mages are 'sparing', as you put it. Nope. I don't trust you two at all."  
"Lucy," Natsu started with a sigh. It's so hard to argue with her when she has logic on her side… Natsu thought. "I can show self-control. I use it in training with Romeo all the time. And we can go outside where no roofs can collapse on us. Now will you release my sparring partner, please? I've got a lesson or two to teach myself," Natsu finished, taking his battle stance.  
Young Natsu, who had been hanging loosing up until now, gave a cry of delight and tried once again to get free from Lucy's hold. Instead of releasing the boy like Natsu had expected he just stared at him sadly. When Lucy didn't release the boy after a few moments, Natsu looked up at her with his trademark grin, ready to persuade her anew, but when his eyes met her glassy ones, his grin faltered and he stood straight. Young Natsu, sensing the change in mood, froze and looked between the two adults. "Lucy…," Natsu started falteringly.  
"You still don't get it, do you?" Lucy began as is he had never spoken.  
Natsu just stared at her in increasing confusion. She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"If something, anything, happens to him," she lifted Young Natsu up to Natsu's face for emphasis. "it will effect you. Any injury he sustains, you will feel. If he looses a limb, so do you. If he dies-" Lucy's voice cut off suddenly as her fears and tears welled to the surface.  
Understanding finally dawning on Natsu, he stepped closer to Lucy and reached a hand towards her, but she used his counterpart as a shield between them. Natsu took a deep breathe and let his arms hang by his sides.  
"Lucy, if you're not comfortable-"  
"Not comfortable?! Not comfortable?!" Lucy shouted, her voice rising a few octaves and successfully drawing the remaining attention of all their guild mates. "Do you think this is a fucking joke?!" Natsu took a step back in shock as a collective gasp echoed throughout the hall. Lucy never cursed! They thought almost in unison. Lucy's head hung low to hide the tears welling in her eyes as the strength to fight left her and her voice became deadly quiet. "Natsu, I've buried you once. Don't make me do it twice." She let Young Natsu drop to the floor in a heap and spun on her heel to leave. Natsu's hands had curled into fists as she spoke. How could he be so stupid? His mind roared in anger as he watched his mate leave through bang-hooded eyes. He warred with himself about whether he should follow her or not. If she hates me, she hates me. I won't let her suffer alone. He thought. His mind made up, he started to follow her retreating form as she disappeared into the shadows leading to the back door. That is until a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He whirled around, ready to fight whoever would dare stand between him and his mate, only to find Gray standing calmly behind him.  
"If you wanna fight, Iceprick, now is not the time," Natsu snarled.  
"Neither is this the time to be chasing after her," Gray responded, nodding in the direction of the sound of a closing door.  
"Oh? And why is that?" Natsu growled, itching for a reason to take out his anger on the man in front of him; but it was Juvia who answered this time.  
"She needs to work out these emotions inside of her alone right now before she can work them out with you," Juvia responded cautiously as she approached to stand at Gray's side. "Out of all of us, she has the most unfortunate future to remember. You must remember that." Natsu let the tension drain for his shoulders and hands and took on a defeated posture that many of his guild mates had never seen before.  
"I think I understand that more than any one of you…" Natsu sighed as memories of Lucy waking up screaming on more than one occasion played through his head. "I just wish she wouldn't try to do this alone."  
"She just has to think, Natsu," Juvia responded. "She'll talk to you when she's ready."  
"She does a little too much thinking if you ask me," Natsu responded bitterly. "Whatever. I'm going for a walk. Just tell her I'm at the spot whenever she's done sorting out our problems on her own." With that he sidestepped around Gray and Juvia, threw open the front doors, and left the Guild without a backwards glance.  
"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Young Natsu asked from his position still on the floor.  
"Adults are so weird…" Jet muttered to Droy.

Lucy stomped angrily through the clearing behind the Guild. As much as she loved the old guild hall, she hated the fact the it was in the middle of town. She greatly preferred the escape of the woods surrounding their other one when she need to get away. She cursed inwardly as she debated where to go. She couldn't go into town and risk blowing their cover. She couldn't retreat to her apartment since she didn't live there yet. For all she knew, her landlord didn't even live there yet. She definitely couldn't go back into the guild hall-not after the scene she just made. And Natsu is probably still in there since he didn't come after me… Lucy thought forlornly as she wrapped her arms around her midsection. Why didn't he come after me? He never leaves me alone when he thinks there's something wrong. The tears started to well in her eyes again. Why does it matter?! I don't need him! She decided with a violent shake of her head. Yes you do. A voice whispered in her head as the memories from the party the night before flashed through her head. No! We are not going there! She insisted mentally, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. She wiped away her welling tears with the back of her had and squared her shoulders. There is no time for this nonsense. Not we have bigger problems to deal with. Lucy decided with a nod. I'll just go for a walk to cool off and come back tonight. He and I sort this out when we get back. —If you ever get back, a malicious voice hissed. She shook her head and set off into the back streets towards the woods on the edge of town.

"Juvia hopes Lucy-san and Natsu-san are okay. It's been over an hour," Juvia said, looking to Gray who sat on her right in the booth. "Since when did you stop calling Lucy 'Love Rival'?" Lisanna responded with a chuckle from across the table, completely sidestepping the question.  
"Since she realized she wasn't a threat and Gray-sama's heart was her's!" Julia replied with a lovesick grin.  
Gray tried not to react to Bixlow and Elfman's snickering from the other side of the table.  
"That's so sweet, Juvia!" Lisanna declared as she elbowed the two men sitting on either side of her hard in the ribs.  
Both stifled cries of pain as Gray chuckled immaturely at them. He shot them a smug look, which both returned with glares.  
While Juvia and Lisanna gushed to each other about how special and amazing love is, Gray just watched Juvia's face light up as she spoke with a slight smile gracing his features. Meanwhile, Elfman and Bixlow pouted, both upset that their girls were ignoring them, one very pointedly, the other more obliviously.

Across the hall, in a corner booth tucked into the wall to the right of the door, sat Gajeel and Levy. Lily had just excused himself to sit at the bar with the other Exceeds and get more kiwi juice. Gajeel had his chin resting on Levy's shoulder, trying to read the book in her hands with her but she hadn't turned the page in almost ten minutes. It was just getting good, too, Gajeel pouted. With a heavy sigh, Gajeel lifted his head and did the only thing he could to break her focus: he plucked the book out of her hands.  
"Hey-" Levy started to protest but Gajeel was quick to interrupt.  
"You and I both know you weren't actually reading that," Gajeel said, trying to stare into her eyes but she wouldn't meet his gaze.  
Gajeel closed the book carefully and set it on the table and used the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders to turn her towards him even though she still wouldn't look up at him. He gently lifter her chin to look in her eyes.  
"I know you're worried about them, but you can't force them to get along. They've got a lot of baggage they need to work out on their own. You running after her wouldn't help anything."  
"But-"  
"No, she would've vented you to avoid talking Natsu. She needs to bottle to the point where she's forced to take it up with him. That's how worked with us," Gajeel added with a half smile, which Levy returned.  
"You always know how to ease my nerves," Levy responded, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
She shifter to curl her feet under her on the bench and settled deeper into Gajeel's side. Gajeel made a contented sound in the back of his throat and placed kiss on the top of Levy's head. He laid his hand on top of the one she had draped across his middle in a half hug and contented himself to people watch as she dozed.

Lucy walked a familiar path through the woods as she let her thoughts roam. She admired the flora that surrounded her and the fauna that inhabited it. She hadn't consciously chosen the path that her feet now followed, she just felt an inert attraction to that area and wasn't thinking clearly enough to question why. As she neared a clearing, she realized where her feet were taking her, she smiled softly. A large pond filled most of the clearing with rock of all sizes surrounding it. She heard water splashing as stepped closed and assumed fish were playing as they were wont to do on sunny days like today. Lucy's happy thoughts and feet came to a screeching halt as soon as she caught the true cause of the splashes. Natsu was sitting on the bank with his back to her skipping stones. Quick, maybe he hasn't noticed I'm here yet. If i leave quietly maybe he won't know-  
"I didn't think you'd remember this spot," Natsu began softly as he continued to cast stones across the pond's surface. "I only brought you here a few times. Did you know I never showed this place to anyone else? Only Happy and I ever came here before you."  
Lucy bit her lip as the memories washed over her. Natsu had been so nervous and excited when he had first brought her to his secret fishing hole. There had even been a few nights they had walked out there to admire the stars without the interference of the city lights to block out their brilliance. She fought tears anew as she fought her fight or flight instincts. Natsu, sensing her distress, sighed heavily and cast his remaining stones into the water. "Come on and sit by me, Luce," Natsu nearly pleaded, still refusing to turn and face her.  
Lucy glanced over her shoulder, considering bolting, before she took a steading breath and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. She sat woodenly beside him, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Natsu looked at her for the first time even tough she fixed her eyes forward. He offered a weak smile as he spoke.  
"What's up, Luce?"  
Lucy broke into a wet laugh as her tears spilled over onto her cheeks as she turned to offer him a soft smile. Natsu's smile broadened as he shifted closer and cautiously laid his arm around her shoulders drawing her into him. Lucy leaned into his shoulder like it was second nature and cried softly with a smile on her face. She wasn't going to loose her friend, neither of them would let that happen.


End file.
